


Love Potion

by AimeeDaraLyon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Nights, Revenge, Rough Kissing, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeDaraLyon/pseuds/AimeeDaraLyon
Summary: Stiles has the spark and makes a love potion to get back at Jackson. Like making Jackson drool over him adoringly instead of being tackled on the lacrosse field. But best laid plans…





	Love Potion

** Love Potion **

**Sunday**

It was eleven on a Sunday morning when Stiles lets himself fall forward on the couch in the living room, out of pure boredom. All the members of his pack are busy with each other or with their families, except for Stiles. The Sheriff was on duty as always, Allison was hanging out with Scott because they have a relationship anniversary of some sorts, Isaac was hanging out with Boyd and Erica, Lydia had kindly suggested (demanded) that Aiden would treat her new clothes, Ethan and Danny went to Danny’s father’s birthday party, Jackson was being his usual asshole-ish self, and Derek was visiting Laura in New York.

 

Stiles was so bored that even finished his homework from school and from Deaton on time! He had mastered the two spells and one headache-relieving salve Deaton told him to learn before Tuesday night. Tuesday nights were the nights Deaton taught Stiles everything he knew about using his spark to help the pack since Stiles officially became the pack’s guardian. But everything was too easy and too slow for Stiles. He had made a headache-relieving salve for 26 times and he memorized the recipe after the third. Deaton had called Stiles a natural but even the naturals needed to know the basics, or that’s what Deaton claimed anyway. For five weeks Stiles had been stuck in the first chapter of The Book of Recipes and he wanted to be challenged or he was sure he was going to need that headache-relieving salve.

 

Frustrated from doing nothing, Stiles opened the book randomly in the middle. He read a few titles and searched for something to get back at Jackson because he still felt the tackle Jackson did on him at the lacrosse practice from last Thursday. Browsing through the book, Stiles’ eyes fell on the title ‘Love Potion, making the supernatural creatures around you, attracted to you.’

Makes the drinker irresistible. Caution! Only to use in small doses around supernatural creatures with good noses like vampires, foxes and werewolves. The good-nosed creatures can become frantic to do anything the drinker desires, making it almost seem like hypnosis. Warning: Does not work on humans or mated supernatural creatures.

 

A huge smile appeared on Stiles’ face. Jackson was always rude to Stiles’ and this was the perfect way to turn that around! Stiles knew Jackson was going to be himself once the potion wore off, but it would be nice to be adored for a day, right?

Quickly skipping to the recipe, Stiles looked at the ingredients that needed the most work. He could ‘borrow’ some fairy tears from Deaton, and the other ingredients were all pretty straightforward. But the daffodils needed to be picked when the sun was at its highest. Normally Stiles would have searched the internet, but Deaton made him memorize the sun’s highest point in Beacon Hills from day one. Exactly 48 minutes after twelve, the sun would be at its highest. Stiles looked at the watch around his wrist and smiled, he would definitely make it in time. The processing time was four days, so he was able to test it on Friday, which was perfect because Friday nights were pack nights.

 

**Monday afternoon**

“Hey Stilinski!” Jackson called when Allison and Scott got into his Jeep.

“What?” Stiles asked sighing, knowing another insult would soon be coming his way.

“You’re pathetic, you know that? Being the third wheel I mean. Are you really going to dinner with a couple without a date? Weren’t you able to get someone to date you? You could pay them, oh wait...” Jackson smirked, waving evilly when Mr Harris walked passed him.

“Shut up, Jackson!” Scott growled while Allison sent Jackson an angry look, he ignored.

Stepping into the car, Stiles shrugged it off. He was going to get his revenge very soon.

 

**Tuesday night**

“You did well, Stiles. We can now go to chapter 2,” Alan Deaton said calmly.

“Can’t we just combine the chapters 2 and 3, making it a little more challenging for me?” Stiles tried.

Deaton simply shook his head, “Stiles, you cannot skip the basics. For instance, the sun is at its highest point at…”

“12:48,” Stiles finished.

“Exactly, but the internet would say around 1. Same goes for ‘boil for 10 minutes and then cool off gradually’. Do you know what gradually means?” Deaton asked with a little frown.

“Yes, cooling gradually is from 100°C to 50°C for 5 minutes to 7°C for 24 hours and then room temperature indefinitely,” Stiles said proud, remembering that from his second lesson.

“Wrong. That would be true if you were making a salve, but if you were making a potion, you cannot let it get below 20°C. It needs to be kept between 20°C and 50°C.”

Stiles suddenly started sweating. He hadn’t boiled the love potion yet, but he would have to do that Thursday and he would’ve done it wrong. He would’ve ruined the love potion if he hadn’t known this. Quickly Stiles thought of the other parts of the recipe that could have been changed but luckily, he found none. He shook his head at his book and then nodded to Deaton in defeat, who was giving Stiles a curious look.

 

**Friday night**

As soon as dinner with the Sheriff was over, the Sheriff had hurried out of the house to be at the office on time and had asked Stiles to do the dishes. Stiles on the other hand, hurried to his room where the potion was safely stored on the heater and took the one large sip. He suppressed a small shiver, because the taste of the potion wasn’t that bad, just really sweet. He could feel his teeth wine at the sweetness. Knowing it would take the potion about an hour to start working, 45 minutes if he had a fast metabolism, he had plenty of time to do the dishes and drive over to Scott’s house to pick him up for pack night.

Because the Jeep’s windows were getting foggy and the windshield wipers had no effect, Stiles turned the car heater to the maximum and opened the windows, letting in freezing cold air. The wind was also starting to blow harder and Stiles’ scent was spread out through whole Beacon Hills, without him ever thinking about it. Humming the tune of the Red Hot Chili Peppers, he stopped in front of Scott’s house, parked the Jeep next to Melissa’s car and honked.

“Coming!” came from the house and the front door opened.

Melissa McCall was standing in the door opening. Scott put on his coat while walking to the car, holding a huge bag which was probably stuffed to the top with food.

“Stiles, isn’t your windshield getting clearer than this?” Melissa McCall asked from the door opening while tightening her vest.

Stiles laughed and shook his head. “I’m afraid this is as clear as it’s going to be.”

“This is ridiculous, driving in this cold with open windows. You’ll get pneumonia!” She hurried back inside and when she returned she was holding out her car keys to Scott. “Be careful with it! No more ditches or scratches on this car, do you hear me Scott?” Melissa McCall verified stern.

Scott took the keys and sent his mother a smile, “No worries mum, Stiles is with me.”

He placed the huge bag in the trunk of the car and got into the driver’s seat. Melissa shook her head, “That’s what worries me… But have fun boys!” She waved at the two boys and closed the front door.

Stiles checked if his Jeep was properly locked and when it was, he stepped into the passenger’s seat next to Scott.

“We only have to pick up Allison and Isaac.”

Stiles quirked his eyebrows, “Why isn’t Isaac with you and your mom? You know, since she is now his legal guardian?”

Scott shrugged and put the car in drive. “My mum wanted to make risotto and Isaac is too afraid to tell her he doesn’t like it. So Allison offered that Isaac could eat with her and her family.”

Stiles nodded but was still curious, weren’t werewolves supposed to be very protective of their mates?

“And you don’t mind?” Stiles asked.

“Well, I love risotto, so there was more for me.”

Stiles shook his head at his best friend.

“I mean, never mind, we're here,” Stiles said while Scott turned right into Allison’s street. Stiles hoped that Isaac would be affected by the love potion, since it should be working already and because Scott wouldn’t be affected, he really hoped it would work, just to get back at Jackson. Stiles waited impatiently in the passenger’s seat while Allison and Isaac sat down in the back seat.

“Hey Stiles,” Allison greeted while pecking Scott from the seat behind him.

“Hey Stiles,” Isaac said almost at the same time as Allison and continuing with, “Hey Scott.”

“Hey buddy, did you have a nice dinner?” Scott asked while heading towards Derek’s house.

“Yes, we had lasagne!” Isaac replied enthusiastically. Allison smiled at this and Stiles felt himself grin as well. But how could Isaac not be affected by Stiles’ love potion? Did he make a mistake while preparing it? Maybe skip a step of the recipe or did something else go wrong?

Just when Stiles motioned for Scott to turn right at the intersection, Allison mumbled something to Isaac, who didn’t agree with whatever Allison was suggesting.

“Isaac, you know Scott and Stiles would only be happy for you,” Allison said softly.

In the meantime, Stiles was so curious that he nearly forgot to motion Scott to turn left.

“Fine, I-” Isaac didn’t finish his sentence and sent Allison an apologetic look. He then took a deep breath and tried again.

“There might be a girl who I sort of like…” Isaac said unsure, but the awkwardness was clear in his voice.

“Who?” Scott and Stiles asked at the same time.

Stiles smile was so wide, because he was happy for Isaac but also because that might be the reason Isaac wasn’t influenced by the love potion? Because he was already in love.

“Daphne Brooks. The blonde runner who trains during our lacrosse practice.”

Stiles remembered her, he never heard her say one word and it was obvious that she also was incredibly shy.

“I remember her, she seems nice,” Scott said while Stiles nodded agreeing.

 

When the conversation continued Stiles was already drumming his hands on the dashboard he kept on thinking about why it didn’t work on Isaac. Was that because Isaac was already ‘not single’ in his head? They were already on the deserted road towards the forest when suddenly Scott hit the brakes so hard that everyone was launched forward. A man, who didn’t seem surprised by Scott’s sudden stop, slowly crawled onto the hood and never taking his blood-red eyes off of Stiles. When it growled it became instantly clear that whatever that man was, wasn’t a werewolf. Instantly Stiles heard the two werewolves in the car growling loud. Scott’s hands and face transformed and he growled louder and louder. The man on the hood flashed his pearl white fangs and grinned seductively, still only having eyes for Stiles. Then, Isaac howled loud enough for all the other pack members to hear, which startled the man on the hood so much that he was pulled out of his fixation on Stiles. He jumped off the car and ran away into the night without even looking back.

When Stiles could finally breathe again, he turned to Scott but instead of seeing Scott, he was looking at a crossbow on edge which Allison still pointed at the front window shield of the car.

“What the hell happened?” Scott screamed.

Nobody responded and suddenly the car was scrupulously quiet when a tap on the window sounded.

“Aaah!” everyone in the car screamed out of fear.

 

They looked into the eyes of a not-pleased Derek whose clothes seemed to be covered in fresh blood, but Derek didn’t seem to be hurt. Stiles put down the window and the rest just stared at Derek. Allison was the first one who found her voice again. “Derek, what happened?”

“There were three supernaturals who were crossing our packs borders in the forest to get to the city for a reason I don't understand. They said something about a mesmerizing scent.”

Stiles gulped silently but no one seemed to notice.

“They were able to talk to you even though they wanted to go track that scent?” Scott asked surprised.

This caused Derek to raise his eyebrow sarcastically and rolling his eyes immediately after that.

“Of course not. I made sure they wouldn’t come here again. Beacon Hills is our territory. It belongs to our pack. They cannot just come here and stay!” Derek hissed angrily.

Isaac moved back, feeling his alpha angry made him always very submissive which angered the other pack members.

“Derek!” Allison scolded, motioning to Isaac who seemed to be getting paler and paler.

Derek’s agitated posture relaxed and Isaac mumbled a ‘thanks’ to Allison.

“The others are already inside. Get going,” Derek ordered Scott before jogging back to the house.

 

Stiles’ world stopped. Ever since he met Derek in the woods that day, his crush for Lydia had been shrinking and he found himself thinking about Derek more often than not. He had subconsciously thought about what would happen to Derek if he had taken the love potion. He should have listened to what Derek was saying, but he could only look at Derek’s face thinking about…

Stiles hadn’t mentioned his crush to anyone, but he was sure that Erica already knew. One day, when he had realized his feelings for Derek, he wasn’t able to eat anything, he suddenly heard the birds chirping and found the lights in the classroom shining very bright. And apparently Erica had been able to smell the crush on Stiles, asking him who the lucky one was. After that, Stiles had made sure no one was able to smell that on him again, spraying himself with a lot of deodorant and keeping his thoughts in line, almost all of the time.

“You okay, Stiles?” Scott asked, looking a little bit worried.

“What?” Stiles only now saw that they were already parked in front of Derek’s rebuilt house in the woods.

“You smell funny, are you okay?” Scott repeated.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

The stepped out of the car and walked up to Derek’s house with Allison and Isaac next to them.

 

As soon as they entered they saw the rest of the pack hanging on the five couches that were placed around a huge coffee table in the living room. When Isaac shut the door behind them, Jackson suddenly started sniffing and then he was next to Stiles. Jackson pushed Scott and Allison out of the way and grabbed Stiles by the waist to pull him closer with his claws. Then Jackson pressed his nose against Stiles’ neck and started breathing as if Stiles was ecstasy. Stiles was unable to move. He hadn’t expected this huge impact on Jackson, but when Jackson’s claw dug deeper into his waist and when he felt a tongue move over his neck, Stiles was done.

“Help me, for crying out loud!” Stiles yelled to which Scott immediately threw Jackson off of Stiles and against the wall. Scott growled loud and stood protectively in front of his best friend and the pack’s guardian. Suddenly Derek re-emerged from the kitchen. Jackson now shook his head and looked around, blinking a few times in a row. He was obviously confused and when he pulled a face as if he was tasting something dirty, he immediately looked at Stiles.

“What have you done to me?” Jackson croaked, his eyes turning werewolf yellow and instantly back to his normal human eyes.

“I-…” Stiles started, flabbergasted.

“Did he hurt you?” Derek asked while he cleaned Stiles neck with a cloth Erica threw at Stiles.

“He clawed my sides just a little bit,” Stiles said after trying to keep his thoughts under control, and breathing shallow at Derek’s closeness.

Derek pulled up Stiles’ shirt without even asking and moved his fingers over the slightly ripped skin. “You’ll be fine. Deaton will have healing salve for you.”

The door opened and in the doorway stood one angry veterinarian. "Derek, aren’t you going to ask Stiles _why_ Jackson is responding to Stiles so oddly?" When no one responded to the druid, he answered his own question. "Because he made a love potion and drank it.”

When everyone turned to look at Stiles who felt his cheeks heat up, Alan Deaton walked forward and pulled a jar of healing salve out of his bag. He moved closer to Stiles and everyone, even the ones without good noses, could see that Deaton was very, very angry.

Stiles expected Derek to take his hands off of Stiles and step away so that the veterinarian could apply some healing salve, but he could never expect this.

Derek stepped in front of Stiles, showing his fangs and flashing red eyes at Deaton. “Not one step closer with that aggression,” Derek hissed at the druid.

Now the angry expression of the veterinarian changed into surprise and moved his eyes between Derek and Stiles. Stiles swallowed loud when Deaton raised his hands a little, as if to surrender at the angry alpha, and opened his mouth.

“I am only going to help Stiles and after that I will have a word with him. Only talking.”

Deaton had not known this, but it shouldn’t have surprised him. Deaton shook his head at his own blindness and smiled a little. He knew that Stiles had a lot of influence on the alpha, he thought that was because of being the mage of the pack, being the guardian. But what Deaton didn’t know until now, was that the extent of influence which was far greater than he had anticipated.

 

“But before I am going to do that, I will ask a few of you a question. Jackson, how does Stiles smell to you right now?”

“Bloody delicious,” Jackson growled while narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Stiles.

“Derek, how does Stiles smell to you?” Deaton asked the alpha of the pack.

“Why?” Derek asked suspicious.

“Because it will help me determine the extent of the potion.”

“He smells normal, like he always does,” Derek said softly.

Deaton nodded and then turned to the rest of the pack.

“And to the rest of you? Does Stiles smell different to you?”

The rest of the pack shook their heads and many of them frowned at Jackson.

“So how come Jackson smells Stiles differently?” Erica asked quickly.

“Because Stiles drank a love potion, stupid,” Aiden hissed under his breath.

“Yes, but why doesn’t it affect any of us and only Jackson?” Danny asked while sitting up straighter.

Now a wide smile appeared on Deaton’s lips.

“Because Jackson is the only one of the pack who isn’t mentally bound to someone.”

“But Isaac and Derek aren’t bound…” Allison started after which she remembered what Isaac had told her, “Oh.”

“Oh, what?” Boyd replied, quirking his eyebrows high.

“Obviously Derek and Isaac are also crushing on someone, otherwise they would have been affected by the potion,” Lydia stated simply.

“But Isaac I know, but Derek…” Scott started while giving Derek a questioning look.

“None of your business,” Derek growled and he took his hands off of Stiles and raised his shoulders angrily at Scott.

“But who is Isaac’s crush then? I want to know!” Ethan said quickly.

“It’s that blonde girl who runs while we have lacrosse training,” Erica said triumphant, “He can’t take his eyes off of her.”

Isaac hid his face in his hands and muttered a “I hate you, Erica,” under his breath.

 

Jackson made a whining noise after which he immediately growled.

“It is his own fault,” Jackson hissed to no one in particular.

“Get out, your longing makes me nauseous,” Derek growled at Jackson, pointing angrily at the door.

Jackson shrugged and left the house, closing the door with a hard clap behind him.

“Derek, I am now going to apply some healing salve on Stiles’ wounds, is that okay?” Deaton asked while he was still holding the jar of healing salve.

“Sure,” Derek said, nodding at the veterinarian.

Deaton opened the jar and stepped closer to a barely breathing Stiles. He smeared some salve onto his finger and put it gently on the scratches that Jackson made. Stiles flinched only once and then Deaton was pushed backwards.

“Out. I’ll have someone else do it. You can talk to Stiles tomorrow and I’ll be present,” Derek hissed and bared his fangs at Deaton.

“I am not able to meet Stiles tomorrow. We can discuss it on Tuesday night, Stiles,” the veterinarian said simply and he left, leaving the jar of healing salve behind.

Derek huffed loud through his nose after which the corners of his mouth moved down.

“Allison, go help Stiles,” Derek ordered while handing her the jar.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but my mood is ruined,” Aiden said, closing his jaws tightly.

“You’re just hungry,” Lydia stated and moved closer into Aiden’s arms.

“I’ll get us some drinks and food,” Danny said while walking into the kitchen.

“I’ll help,” Ethan said.

And soon the coffee table was filled with food, the oven was filled with three pizzas and the glasses kept on being filled. Stiles scratches were neatly applied with healing salve and Allison pulled Scott next to her on the couch.

Just when the pizzas were done, a movie was started and the rest came back from the pre-movie bathroom break, Ethan and Danny wanted to sit down on the couch next to Derek.

“You can’t sit there,” Lydia said while instead motioning to the free blue couch, closest to the television screen.

Danny nodded and started to walk over to the blue couch when Ethan grabbed Danny by the shirt to wait.

“Why?” Ethan asked Lydia.

“That’s were Stiles and Derek sit.”

“Huh.”

“Don’t listen to Lydia,” Derek growled.

That was something no one ever said because Lydia was always right.

“I don’t get it,” Ethan asked.

Lydia sighed hard. “Let me give you an example, in a few seconds Stiles will walk in, Derek will be able to smell Stiles and listen what happens to his heart rate when he looks at Stiles. Also, Stiles is the only one who can order Derek around.”

Derek growled at Lydia, which caused Aiden to send his alpha an angry look. But when Stiles entered he immediately replied, “Derek, stop that growling. Lydia’s done nothing wrong.”

“One. Two. Three…” Lydia sang.

“Get out, all of you! Pack night is over.”

“Jeez, cranky much?” Stiles responded while walking to the front door.

“Not you, Stiles,” Lydia sang again.

“Why, what have I done?” Stiles gulped.

 

The rest of the pack started laughing and after Scott took a whole pizza and another sandwich from the table, he closed the door behind them. Stiles awkwardly looked at Derek.

“What,” Derek said flatly.

“Nothing, do you want me to leave? You seem a bit…”

“A bit what?” Derek asked softly, completely missing the previous fierceness.

“You seem a bit down, man.”

“And you don’t want to be with me when I’m feeling down.” Derek said nodding, the corners of his lips turning down.

“No, man! I just… feel a little bit uncomfortable, that’s all.”

Derek just looked at Stiles and then he looked back at the television screen.

“So why did you send them away?” Stiles asked after he filled his mouth with pizza.

“They bothered me.”

“Well, they were bugging you about wanting to know who you crush on. They are curious, because they care Derek. You of all people should know that.”

Derek shrugged and looked at his hands.

Silence.

 

The silence was rudely disturbed by Stiles scrunching on a handful of potato ships while saying sorry with his mouth full. Derek rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit he was amused and asked, “So, why did you take a love potion?”

“I- uhh. I wanted to get back at Jackson for tackling me with lacrosse.”

Derek ignored the skip of Stiles’ heartbeat, telling him Stiles was lying.

“He tackled you?” Derek asked surprised.

Now it was Stiles turn to look surprised.

“You really didn’t know? He constantly tackles me or sneers at me, for no good reason. Just because I’m there.”

Derek’s jaws slammed shut and he frowned. “Stiles, he won’t do that again, I promise,” Derek said through clenched teeth.

“Ha! You are going to make him?”

“Yes,” Derek said simply.

“Look, Derek, the last thing I need is Jackson thinking I need you to protect me,” Stiles said quickly.

“Of course,” Derek answered, but it lacked conviction.

“You are not really going to hurt him are you?” Stiles asked quickly, now worried for Derek’s sanity.

 

“Look Stiles!” Derek hissed, “You are pack. Pack doesn’t hurt pack. And if one does, I am going to stop them. No one hurts pack, that includes you.”

“Wow, Derek. Relax a bit, bro. You almost seem like you care,” Stiles joked and he knew that was a mistake as soon as he’d said the words.

“You think I don’t care?!” Derek roared, now jumping up from the couch.

Stiles swallowed his potato chips slowly and looked startled at the angry alpha in front of him.

“Of course you do-”

“I would die for this pack! I would die for you! I would…”

“You would what?” Stiles asked softly.

“Stiles, you know I care about all of you, right?” Derek asked Stiles, looking pained.

“Yes, of course!” Stiles replied hastily.

“Then why are you scared?!” Derek shouted.

“Because I’m in love with you!” Stiles yelled back just as hard.

Derek stepped back as if someone had punched him hard in the face. “Wha-”

Stiles himself was equally surprised but once he got started he couldn’t stop anymore.

“I am scared because I am in love with you! I am scared of others finding out, of not belonging to the pack, of not being a good enough healer! I’m scared of losing people, of my dad not being able to pay his bills! I’m scared that my dad won’t be coming home one day because some vampire chewed him to pieces! I’m scared Scott won’t make it this year and that I am going to be stuck with Jackson! But mostly I’m scared of walking out this room and never again feeling like the way I feel when I’m with you!”

Stiles who had jumped up from the couch, was panting in front of Derek and looking furiously at him.

Derek stepped forward and closed the space between them.  He pressed his lips against Stiles’ who immediately responded by pulling Derek closer.

 

When they finally broke apart to get some air, Derek smiled a goofy smile and Stiles felt a blush creeping up to his cheeks.

“Stiles.”

“Derek.”

“You are in love with me, why?”

“Beats me, but I’ve been in love with you ever since I saw you for the first time and the shit won’t go away,” Stiles stated as if describing the weather while making a vague gesture with his free hand.

Derek kept on smiling goofily and his eyes were so filled with love, that Stiles could feel it radiating off of Derek. “Well, I do know why I’m in love with you,” Derek said, moving closer to Stiles’ lips.

“Tell me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> I know many of the Teen Wolf fans are convinced that Stiles is 100% human, but you can still have magic and be 100% human with a spark or magic, or whatever. And ever since Deaton told Stiles he needed to be the spark that believed that the mountain ash would work and be enough to capture Jackson as the kanima, I think Stiles hoped that he could be more helpful than just the plan maker and the brains. Maybe that willpower sparked some dormant magic core from within him.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot. Let me hear your opinions, pleaseeeee???  
> Aimee  
> Ps. Check out my other Teen Wolf Sterek fics if you liked this one ;)


End file.
